epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB -2: Rorschach vs L
Alright, so the last offseason was a bit of a joke. Here's a full production :) This was one of the earliest, earliest suggestions I received, and I somehow ignored it until now. Beat Battle VS Battle starts at 0:13 'Rorschach:' L Lawliet, it’s no fight, I’ve got no right, To challenge a neophyte to his last plight On my Watch, our men control the Nite And I think it’s time to step into the Light Shitty tactics, filled with bias. An observer defective No grasp on reality. Death noted for this detective Chained to your conclusions. A callous directive Dancing a song of death, but the cadence is deceptive Questionable methods. Why do people believe this prick? Anyone ensnared by you would want to be out quick Jacking off to torture porn. God, you make me sick. This is the second bad apple you’re gonna pick 'L:' Rorschach-san, take this seriously or I’ll kick you You can’t see what’s ahead. Black spots are the issue I had prepared a little test, but there’s no need to trick you The doctor’s in the house. No one will miss you A suspect in the case, the results may be shocking As much as the sight of Misa’s panties dropping A wrong guess, and more hearts will be stopping While I act, you and your friends stand, watching Ugly like your face, the ending isn’t always sweet Unlike this piece of cake. Always make time to eat Don’t risk your life to hide from me. That’s very weak I am justice, and justice doesn’t take defeat 'Rorschach:' If you’re the hand of justice, then I’m the fist! You got the wrong guy if I’m on your list False allegations. Pretty used to this The holes in your logic are bigger than an eclipse 'L:' If I may, I’d like to make a suggestion Find some relevant information to mention I hate to lose. The conclusion is predestined Now, please quit stalling and answer the Question! 'The Question:' I expose each government conspiracy lyrically Fearing the results only catapults further tyranny Hearing the two sides, the truth lurks eerily The murderer has a hand helping him spiritually Analyze the deaths, and a pattern appears vividly Our killer somehow has the ability, To off anyone without being in proximity I’ve narrowed it down to only one possibility 'Rorschach:' Frees me up. This case is crazier than Monopoly If the killer’s not us, then it’s gotta be Yagami 'Light Yagami:' L, you impress me, but I’m afraid it’s already too late With the stroke of a pen, I’ve sealed all your fates 'The Question, Rorschach, and L:' Well damn it! Just end it! I can’t even look! Not to worry Rorschach. He has the wrong book (What?!) My handwriting sucks, but your name should be clear You lose this battle Light. Your end is Near Ryuk! Reverse this! Sorry Light, told you before I’m on nobody's side. Only here cause I’m bored Heh, after all that, defense rests its case on the floor The world will suffer the wrath of Kira, no more Who Won? ---- Category:Blog posts